Forum:Player characters
Who wrote that she's gonna be the player character? Doesn't it clearly say in the very link he or she linked. The player character device is not set to return in StarCraft II. Blizzard is currently in the process of retconning the concept.1 Remove that please, because most of the changes I do appear to become nonexistent. There's a lot of wayward ends in this article. It says in HotS that you're gonna control Kerrigan. Yet here we are her being restored. Flying rumor is something I do not appreciate personally, and I'd prefer something be written there, possibilities of why this could be. So we won't be seeing 12 articles on the forums, something that appears to repeat whenever a thing such as this happens in any universe; warcraft, starcraft, etc. Zamoonda 13:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've watched it right now, and all it says it says, "As you see, it's obviously all going to be about Kerrigan." Removed it. Please add it with the correct citation. Here's the quote. Kerrigan will be the player character of the game's zerg campaign, Heart of the Swarm.Rob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12. Zamoonda 13:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :The information we have regarding both Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void is 2 years old. Blizzard first announced that the player character for Heart of the Swarm would Infested Kerrigan and it would focus on "her efforts to build a zerg empire" at the WorldWide Invitational in 2008 when they announced that the SC2 campaign would come in three iterations. Hold your horses until BlizzCon in October. Things might be cleared up a little bit by then. :Blizzard is well known for changing things during development and not telling the playerbase about it. Alternatively, they might have just been setting us up so they didn't spoil the ending of WoL and just kept it at "Infested Kerrigan". :As for the player characters, the player characters that are referred there are the anonymous generic player characters from StarCraft I, like "The Commander" or "The Cerebrate" or "The Captain". Jim Raynor was very much the "player character" in Wings of Liberty. Tanooki1432 19:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless, Blizzard said they want to remove the concept. And note that when that robot-chick says "Commander, bla bla bla." Jim Raynor answers her. Not no one. Jim Raynor isn't the player character; for example yo're controlling ground forces. Yet you see Jim speaking from the Hyperion. Plus, you are at many times actually controlling Jim Raynor. Zamoonda 19:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::What's the problem with a player character that talks and is controlled? It happens all the time. The Neverwinter Nights, Dawn of War II and Mass Effect series are three that I can think of, the only difference is the level of character customization you have with each one, and sometimes, the lines of the PC just aren't voiced (Neverwinter Nights) or you don't have any control over what you say (StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty). :::Again, though the information we have about Infested Kerrigan in Heart of the Swarm IS TWO YEARS OLD. I wouldn't rely too heavily on it. Tanooki1432 19:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) That's waht I'm talking about. The thing I'm complaining though is to not add things such as "She'll be the player character." Because it's contradicting, regardless if it looks like teh case or not, in the very page s/he linked it was said Blizz dropped the player char idea in sc2. Contradicting stuff. Zamoonda 19:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) To keep in line with how Blizzard uses the term, I think we should go ahead and reword instances of Raynor/Kerrigan being described as "player characters" in SCII. The best we may be able to do is something like: "Kerrigan will be the central character of HotS, and the campaign will follow her decisions and actions." - Meco (talk, ) 00:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC)